Passive and active devices, i.e., transponders, are known in the field of radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. Passive devices are understood to mean systems which obtain the energy required for communication and for processing of internal processes solely from the field of an associated writing/reading unit. Thus, passive devices do not need their own power supply, but on the other hand are able to operate at only relatively short distances from the writing/reading unit. Active devices have their own power supply. Active devices either have an installed energy store or are connected to an external power supply system. As a result, not only are greater communication ranges possible, but also the management of larger data memories or the operation of an integrated sensor system is implementable. Batteries or capacitors, for example, are known as energy stores for active RFID devices.
These are additional components which, together with the semiconductor substrate-based system having the electronic circuit system for the RFID communication, are situated on a printed circuit board.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0129510 A1, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,649,463, discloses such an RFID system. The semiconductor substrate-based system having the electronic circuit system structured on a semiconductor substrate as well as a film battery are situated on a shared substrate, and are connected to one another via conductive strips.